The Baby Disclosure
by kimbee73
Summary: Sheldon and Amy have been married for almost a year and now they have discovered they are having a baby. How will they tell everyone? This is a follow up to the Marriage Disclosure and The Trip. You don't need to read either one of those to enjoy this though.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay here it is...the Baby Disclosure. I am not going to make this nearly as long as the Marriage Disclosure. I will start with telling Mary and Sheldon's family then the gang followed by Amy's dad. I think that will be enough. There may be others that will be surprised but I will keep it at that.**

**Okay I don't own it...**

The tests were positive. She had taken 3 just to be sure. She couldn't believe it. She was pregnant. After trying for several months their wish was finally coming true. She couldn't wait to tell him. She practically ran out of the bathroom.

"Well?" He asked anxiously.

"Three tests, all positive." She answered.

He pulled her toward him and hugged her.

"So we are going to be parents?" He asked.

"It would seem so." She answered.

"So a mini Homo Novus to conquer the world."

"So you are okay with this?"

"Amy, if I wasn't okay with this then we would not have been trying for the last 6 months. It is not like we never thought about having children before. We talked about it at the very beginning of our relationship."

"I know but we then decided it was probably not a great idea."

"That was because we weren't even dating and Penny threatened to tell my mom."

"Penny threatened to tell your mom?"

"Yes she said if I tried to make a baby in a petri dish she would tell on me."

"But your mom loves your nephew. What made her think she wouldn't have wanted a grandchild then?"

"I pointed out that my mom always wanted grandchildren and Penny asked me if my deeply religious born again mother really wanted a test tube baby born out of wedlock."

"It all makes sense now that you changed your mind. I can see your mother not being okay with that. At least back then. She may have a more open mind now. But now we are having a baby anyway."

"I've wanted to have a baby with you for a long time and now we've done it the right way. No one can question how this baby was conceived."

"You do know this baby was probably conceived the night of the wedding."

"How do you figure?"

"Well two weeks before the wedding we were in Las Vegas for the bachelor and bachelorette parties. I got my period that weekend. Two weeks later was the wedding and I may have been tipsy and I may not have an eidetic memory like you but I definitely remember what we did after we left the reception."

"Well we will always remember Leonard and Penny's anniversary then I guess."

"I won't ever forget it."

"So now what?"

"Well I will call the doctor to set up an appointment. We need to be 100% sure this isn't a false alarm. I think we should wait to tell anyone until we see the doctor."

"That seems like a good plan."

Several weeks went by and the day finally came for Amy's doctor appointment. They had each taken the day off work. When they were asked about it, they told people they were going to the zoo. No one questioned that excuse, the two of them were always at the zoo.

They arrived at the doctor's office about 30 minutes early. Sheldon was never late and he knew they would have paperwork to fill out. They were given the necessary papers and sat down to wait. When they were finished, they still had about 20 minutes to wait.

"I have a confession to make." Amy said to him.

"What's that?" Sheldon asked her curiously. They had known each other for 5 years and she had never kept anything from him.

"I told my mom I was pregnant."

"Oh is that all?"

"Well I thought you might be upset because we promised to wait until after today."

"Amy, there is no need to get upset over something so trivial as that. You are excited about this pregnancy. It is only natural you would want to share the news with your mom."

"You are taking this much better than I thought you would."

"Well the truth is, I told Meemaw. I was so excited when you told me that when I was talking to her and she asked if there was anything going on in our lives, I couldn't resist telling her."

"Does your mom know?"

"No and Meemaw promised not to tell her. I thought we could tell her tonight."

"My mom promised not to tell my dad too. We can call him tonight also. Or we could go over for dinner. Mom invited us when I spoke to her."

"I thought we were having dinner with the gang tonight."

"How about tomorrow night?"

"I guess that will work."

They were called in about 5 minutes later. The midwife was very nice. She explained everything to them and answered all of Sheldon's questions. They were unable to listen to the heart beat of the baby as Amy was only 8 weeks along. She was told that she may be able to hear it at the next appointment in a month. She was given a list of medicines she would be able to take as well as a nutritional guide and a prescription for prenatal vitamins. They set up their next appointment and left quite satisfied.

They went to the zoo after the appointment because they had all afternoon. The first place they went was the koalas then of course to the monkeys. The monkeys would always be a special place to the both of them as it was where Sheldon chose to propose when they were in Philadelphia. And now here they were a year later and they were having a baby. As they walked hand in hand through the zoo, Sheldon asked her.

"So who should we call first your dad or my mom?"

"Let's call your mom. We can tell dad tomorrow night."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I can't wait to tell your mom. Can we Skype her? I want to see her face when we tell her."

"I will text her now and make sure she has it all set up. When do you think we will be home? I want to tell her before everyone arrives at our apartment tonight."

"I am ready to go whenever you are." She answered him.

"Let's go now. I am anxious to tell her."

They left the zoo and arrived home about 30 minutes later. Sheldon immediately skyped his mom. She answered almost instantly. They could see Missy and George were also there.

"Hello Shelly. What was so important that I had to be at my computer in exactly 45 minutes?"

"Hi mom." Sheldon answered her. "We have some news for you."

"Well tell us then." Mary said to her.

"You tell her." Sheldon said to Amy.

"No I think you should."

"Well somebody better." Mary said

"Together?" Sheldon asked. Amy just nodded.

"We're pregnant!" They said together.

"I knew it!" Missy screamed while Mary started crying. George was high fiving Ron who was standing in the background.

"Mom why are you crying?" Sheldon asked her.

"I am just so happy. I never thought you would find someone and now my baby is having a baby."

"I am not a baby."

"Oh Sheldon you know what your mom meant. You will always be her baby whether you like it or not."

"I will not. I am a grown man."

"Oh Shelly, you will understand what I mean in a few months. It doesn't matter how old your children are, you will always think of them as babies."

"You should have seen her when I told her I was pregnant." Missy said. "So when are you due Amy?"

"February 6." She answered her. "I am about 8 weeks along."

"What took you so long to tell us?" Mary asked.

"We wanted to wait until we saw the midwife. We had our appointment today." Sheldon answered.

"Oh your Meemaw will be so happy. Why didn't you ask her to come over?"

"Oh um…" Sheldon didn't know what to say.

"He told me a couple of weeks ago." Meemaw said as she entered Mary's house.

"You told Meemaw but not me?" Mary said.

"Oh now Mary don't get upset with my moon pie. I forced it out of him. Then I promised not to tell you."

"Do all your friends know too?"

"We will be telling them tonight." Amy answered her. She knew Mary was upset and would probably be more so if they knew before she did. "I told my mother as well, but my dad will find out tomorrow night."

"Well I can understand it. Sheldon was always close with Meemaw. I guess I can see why he told her first."

"Thank you mom. I really wanted to tell you but I promised Amy we would wait. But I couldn't hide it from Meemaw."

"Okay Shelly. Just keep in mind I will be there when this baby is born. You call me the minute Amy goes into labor do you hear me? And keep us up to date on all appointments. I want to know that my grandbaby is progressing well. And will you come for Thanksgiving? I know Christmas may be too close and you may not want to travel."

"We will think about it mom." Sheldon answered her.

"Okay we will talk to you later. I am so happy for you two." Mary said.

"Goodbye mom and everyone." Sheldon said. And with that they disconnected the call.

"Well that went well." Amy said to him.

"I wasn't expecting everyone to be there."

"Well now everyone knows. And they are genuinely happy for us."

"Of course they are. I didn't expect anything else from my family."

"Neither did I. Now how do we plan on telling our friends?"

**I hope you liked this first chapter and the fact that Sheldon and Amy couldn't keep the secret from some family. Reviews are welcome. I appreciate all of them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am so sorry this is taking so long to update. It will only be 3 chapters long. I have had a terrible case of writers block and finally came up with something today. This part is about telling their friends. I hope you enjoy.**

**I don't own any of this...**

After talking with Mary, Amy decided to take a nap. She had been more fatigued than usual and the midwife said it was perfectly normal during the 1st trimester. Sheldon told her not to worry about anything he would take care of getting the food for dinner. He had made good on the promise he made to get his driver's license shortly after they started trying to have a baby. He knew that relying on Penny or Leonard or even a cab when Amy went into labor and he knew that she would not be able to drive herself. He started out slowly but then Bernadette had recommended he call her father. As a former police officer he may have more patience for teaching him then his friends. This proved to be a great idea. Mike Rostenkowski had way more patience with Sheldon than anyone else. He got his license shortly after the New Year and did most of the driving with Amy now. She was so grateful.

He went out to pick up the Thai food for the gang and Amy woke up about a half hour before everyone was due to arrive. She got a quick shower and dressed. She came out into the living room just as Sheldon arrived back with the food.

"What did you get me?" She asked him as he unpacked the food.

"Your usual and extra spring rolls. I remember you saying you wanted them this afternoon."

"You are the best." She said walking over to him and giving him a kiss.

"Oh would you two get a room." Penny said as they entered the apartment.

"And if you would learn to knock you wouldn't walk in on us." Sheldon said to her.

"Now be nice Sheldon." Amy said.

Before he could respond, Bernadette, Howard, Raj and Emily arrived.

"What's up everyone?" Howard asked.

"Just getting another lecture from Sheldon about knocking before entering." Penny answered.

"Why, did you walk in on something kinky?" Howard asked.

"Howie!" Bernadette yelled.

"Yes, Howard please keep your vulgar comments about me and my wife to yourself."

"Oh come on now you have to admit we never expected you of all people to have public displays of affection."

"I wouldn't exactly call our apartment public." Sheldon said.

"That's true but if you are doing things when we are expected then it becomes public."

"Fine I concede but I was only kissing her."

"Well we have all seen that so what is the problem?" Howard asked.

"Only that if Penny doesn't want to witness anything else she should knock."

"I get it. I will knock from now on. Can we eat?"

"Yes let's eat." Amy answered. She had gotten the plates out and was dishing out the food.

"What's with all the spring rolls?" Penny asked. "Did you forget how many people there were going to be Sheldon?"

"No I know perfectly well how many people come to the apartment each Monday. Amy asked me for extra spring rolls."

"And you decided to get her 2 orders?"

"What can I say, she asks I deliver."

"I bet you do." Howard said.

"Okay let's eat and then maybe we can play a game."

"As long as it's not one of your crazy made up games I am in." Penny said.

"We can decide later."

"So how was the zoo?" Leonard asked them. "And why did you take a day off work to go? You guys are always there; I was surprised you wanted to go on a work day."

"Oh well they had a special exhibit for zoo members today." Sheldon said, but he was twitching uncontrollably.

"You know Sheldon you are a terrible liar." Leonard said.

"I don't know what you mean." He answered.

"You are twitching." He said.

"So did you guys really go to the zoo?" Raj asked.

"Yes we did." Amy said. She wasn't lying. They had gone to the zoo; they just went after their morning doctor appointment.

"Then why does it seem like Sheldon is lying?" Leonard asked.

"I don't know what his problem is. He knows we went, I am not sure why he decided to make up the thing about the special event."

"If you went then why lie, Sheldon?" Howard asked.

"I didn't want to make it sound as if we just decided to blow off work just to go to the zoo. It's like you said Leonard, we are always going to the zoo. If I made it sound like we just wanted a day off, you guys never would have let me live it down."

"Why do you say that?" Raj asked.

"Well anytime I talk about extra time with Amy you guys mock me."

"That is not true." Leonard said.

"Oh really? Just last week I said that Amy and I were going to see that movie we saw and I told you guys I did not want any of you to come with us. Howard never let me live it down. He was suggesting we were going to do all kinds of things in the movie theater. I mean really now. We don't do that in public."

"Howard, did you say that to Sheldon?" Bernadette asked.

"Um…"

"Howard, how could you? Let them still have their date nights. We all need some time without everyone else. At least Sheldon and Amy know that. The rest of you guys could really learn from them."

"Thank you Bernadette." Sheldon said to her.

"Great, yet another thing we will never live down. First he asks Amy's father for her hand in marriage, then he makes good on a promise he made to her before they got married by getting his driver's license. Next thing you know he will be going everywhere for her when she gets pregnant." Leonard said.

Sheldon nearly choked on his water.

"Are you okay Sheldon?"

"Yes I am fine. So what game should we play?" He said trying to change the subject.

"How about charades?" Penny suggested.

The gang agreed.

They broke into teams of 2 and Leonard agreed to play in couples much to the chagrin of Howard who would have to play with Bernadette. They played for about an hour. Penny and Leonard finished in first getting 10 correct, while Howard and Bernadette finished in last getting just 2 correct. Bernadette was not very happy.

"Okay well Sheldon and I have one more charade we would like to do for you." Amy said before everyone left.

"We do?" He asked her confused.

"Yes, remember. We talked about it this morning."

"Oh yes, now I know what we need to do."

"Guys your being very cryptic." Howard said.

"Yeah why do we have to guess another charade?" Bernadette asked.

"Oh come on this one will be fun, I promise." Amy said.

"Fine. Let's get this over with." Bernadette said.

Amy and Sheldon stood up in front of the group. He said the phrase was two words. Amy then acted out being pregnant while Sheldon pointed to her.

The gang figured out they were talking about being pregnant. Amy and Sheldon said they were right.

"So why would we need to do that one?" Penny asked.

"Wait….are you guys trying to tell us something?" Raj asked.

"No way." Howard said.

"It's true." Amy said.

"When did you find out?"

"About a month ago."

"And you are just telling us now?" Penny exclaimed. "Sheldon you are terrible at keeping secrets!"

"I think I have gotten better in the last year or so." He said.

"We waited until after we had our doctor's appointment." Amy said. "We saw the midwife this morning. Then we went to the zoo."

They all got up and hugged the both of them.

"So when are you due?" Bernadette asked.

"February 6" Amy answered.

"Well that is awesome. Congratulations." Leonard said.

"Yeah congratulations." Howard said.

"Oh Penny, you owe me $10." Raj said.

"What, why?" She asked.

"You told me a while ago that if Sheldon was in the room when the baby was made you would pay me $10."

"I don't recall that."

"It was December 15, 2013. Sheldon was in Texas helping his sister delivering his nephew. Raj asked me if I were having Sheldon's baby would I want him in the delivery room and Penny said if he was in the room when we made the baby you would pay him $10." Amy answered

The gang just looked at Amy.

"Um, Amy, how do you remember that?" Penny asked.

"I don't know. I just do." She answered.

"Oh boy, this child is going to have an eidetic memory just like his father." Howard said.

**Well next up, Amy's dad. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay here it is finally, the last chapter of The Baby Disclosure. Like I said before I am sure there are many people that would be shocked by a Shamy baby but I only wanted to surprise a few...more surprise than shock. So here is how they tell Amy's dad. **

**Thanks to all who reviewed this story.**

**As always I don't own any of it.**

_ "Um, Amy, how do you remember that?" Penny asked._

_ "I don't know. I just do." She answered._

_ "Oh boy, this child is going to have an eidetic memory just like his father." Howard said._

The truth was Amy never forgot that night. It was the night she knew just how much Sheldon cared. He had been in Texas just like she said and the gang was having a decorating party. After he called and Penny made the comment about giving Raj $10, Bernadette mentioned she brought over "It's a Wonderful Life" and then they talked about if they ever thought about what it would be like if they weren't born and Leonard brought up Sheldon. They then all talked about what life would be like without him.

Amy knew her life would be almost as depressing as Jimmy Stewart's was in the movie and she mentioned that. Leonard told her that Sheldon really did care. He then showed her that he had made her his screen saver. Well she was part of the mix but she was there. Leonard said he put his favorite things on his computer. So she was one of his favorites. That made her so happy.

When he came back she tried to act like it wasn't a big deal, but she was too giddy. He noticed immediately. She told him she missed him which he knew and he said he would have liked for her to go with him or instead of him. This made her happy whether it was what he meant or not.

After their friends left the apartment, Amy realized just how tired she was, even with the nap she had taken earlier.

"This little one is going to be a bugger." She said as they were getting ready for bed.

"Why is that?" Sheldon asked her.

"Well for one, I am always tired. And now we know he/she is going to have the same eidetic memory as his father."

"Are we sure of this?" He asked.

"I would say so. After the recollection I had, there is no doubt in my mind." She answered. "From what I have read most pregnant women lose memory not gain it."

"Oh well then perhaps you are right." He said.

"I know I am. Well I am exhausted." She stated. "I am so glad everyone left early."

"Well Bernadette and Howard had to relieve his mother of babysitting duties. And Raj and Emily are meeting her parents tomorrow at the airport in the early morning. So it worked out." He said to her.

"Well we have dinner with my parents tomorrow don't forget."

"I never forget anything." He said proudly.

"And neither will your child." She said.

"I know." He said and smiled at her.

Amy fell asleep rather quickly while Sheldon remained awake thinking. He was so happy about this baby but also concerned at the same time. He wasn't sure if he would be a good father. He remembered his own father and thought he couldn't be as bad as he was to them. But at the same time his father had taught him a lot of things. Maybe not useful things but did teach him none the less.

The next morning they got up like usual and went to work. Life was so much easier since Amy still worked at Cal Tech. Usually it would Leonard, Sheldon and Amy all going in together but today it was just them since they were leaving right after work and heading to Amy's parents' house for dinner. After getting to know her parents, Sheldon found they were very nice people. He got along very well with her father.

Tonight however he wasn't sure how the man would act. He remembered a few years back when Howard was worried about spending time with Bernadette's father. He said something about the man not wanting to speak to him because he was the man who had sex with his little girl. Well now they were going to tell Amy's father that they were having a baby. That was sure proof they were having sex. Sheldon became a little worried. Amy noticed right away on the journey to their house.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

"What if your father isn't happy about the baby?" He asked her.

"Why wouldn't he be happy?"

"Well I was just thinking about how Mike feels about Howard. I mean I think he knows we have sex but this is full proof. What if he hates me once he thinks about it?"

"Sheldon you are being ridiculous. My father loves you, way more than Mike likes Howard. You must remember he was a cop and they have a tendency to be more protective. Bernadette explained it to me. Her sister's husband went through hell before Mike would accept him. My father just wants me to be happy. And he knows you make me happy. And believe me when I tell you he will be thrilled about the baby. As much as he rolled his eyes every time mom told me she wasn't getting younger and she desperately wanted a grandchild, he secretly told me he was looking forward to being able to spoil a baby again."

"Oh great. It's bad enough I know my mom will spoil this child rotten, now I have to worry about your father."

"Oh relax, Sheldon. Don't you know a grandparent's job is to spoil their grandchildren?"

"I guess I did but I don't want our child spoiled."

"He or she won't be as long as we set boundaries with our parents."

"Okay that makes sense."

They arrived at Amy's childhood home just as dinner was being put in the oven. Amy went into the kitchen to see if her mother needed any help while Sheldon and Jerry Fowler went into the den.

"Hi mom, is there anything you need help with for dinner?" Amy asked as she entered the kitchen.

"No, I just put the Cornish Hens in about ½ hour ago and they will be finished in ½ an hour."

"We are having Cornish Game hens?" Amy asked horrified.

"Yes why?" Sandy asked her daughter. "Don't you like them? I am pretty sure you told me Sheldon was a fan of them too."

"It's not that. I just hope you are ready to hear the history of Cornwall or know it."

"Why?" Sandy asked her.

"It is one of the many quirks of Sheldon. He thinks if you serve Cornish game hens you should know the history of Cornwall or be prepared to learn it."

"Well it is a good thing your father knows it then, isn't it?"

"How does he know?"

"Well your father was going to be a history major in school but chose English Literature instead. He said the history of different cultures always fascinated him. So he studies that in his spare time. I learned about Cornwall one night when he ordered the Cornish game hen at a restaurant we went to on a date."

"You're kidding me right?"

"I wish I were. The poor waiter. He stood with his pepper mill and tried to get away. I felt so bad that when your father wasn't looking, I put another $10 tip down on the table."

Amy laughed.

"What is so funny?"

"Well mom, you know how they say you will marry someone like your father?" She said.

"Yes." Her mother replied.

"Well Sheldon did that to one of our waiters as well. The poor guy had a look of terror on his face the next time we showed up at his restaurant. I did the same thing you did and gave him an extra tip."

"Well it seems our men are very much alike then. Why don't we go in the den and see what they are up to now. But before we go, when do you plan on telling your father the news?"

"I was thinking during dessert."

"Really do I have to wait that long?"

"Well I guess now is as good a time as any."

The two women walked into the den and found Sheldon and Jerry playing chess. Sheldon had just lost his queen and it looked as though he was defeated. The two looked up as their wives walked into the room.

"Hey sweetie." Jerry said to his daughter. "I was just about to put the finishing touches on this match with your husband."

"He really got me this time." Sheldon said sadly.

"Well good for you dad." Amy said to him.

"Hey what about me? I would think you would cheer me on." Sheldon sulked.

"Oh well you always beat him when you two play. It is good to see him win for a change." Amy looked at him knowingly. She knew her father was a horrible chess player and Sheldon always beat him. She had asked if he could just once let him win a game. Sheldon thought it was preposterous to let someone win at a game but Amy was very persuasive. So he did this for her.

"Thank you sweetie. Although I must say, Sheldon just doesn't seem to have his head in the game like he normally does. It is almost like he is distracted by something."

"Well that may be the case but let's just finish this game and maybe we can play another before dinner."

"That won't be possible Sheldon. We have something we need to discuss before dinner." She looked at him.

"Oh of course, how could I forget?" He said to her.

"What are you two talking about?" Jerry looked at his wife. "Do you have any idea what is going on with these kids?"

"Why don't you finish the game and we can talk." Sandy said to her husband.

He finished Sheldon off in 2 more moves.

"So what is so important that I have to stop playing chess with my favorite son in law?" Jerry asked them

"Well dad we have some news." Amy said to him.

"Are you two finally buying a house? Thank goodness. I was hoping you would get out of that apartment soon. I mean I know it was a great bachelor pad for you Sheldon but you have a wife now and hopefully soon children. Is an apartment really conducive to raising a child?"

"Dad, we are not moving. At least not yet." Amy said to her father. She looked at Sheldon who looked terrified at the thought of leaving his beloved apartment.

"Well then what is it?" he asked anxiously.

"Well it seems we are having a baby." Sheldon said to him.

"Really? I am going to be a grandpa?" Jerry looked at Amy.

"Yes dad, I am pregnant." Amy answered.

"Oh this is wonderful! I am so happy. I am sorry I rained on your big news trying to tell you to leave your apartment. I can't believe it I am going to be a grandpa!" He was so excited. He hugged both Amy and Sheldon. Sheldon gave him an awkward hug back. Jerry Fowler was truly happy for his daughter and son in law.

"Now let's go have some Cornish game hens." He said to them. "Sheldon do you know the history of Cornwall?"

"Oh brother." Both Amy and her mother said at the same time as they headed back to the dining room to have dinner.

**Well there you have it. I hope you liked the part about the Cornish game hens. I found the whole story funny when Amy told it so I thought I would have her father be a bit like Sheldon in that case.**

**Oh well, I think I may try my hand at the Halloween challenge.**

**Til then...thanks for reading.**


End file.
